


A throne fit for a queen

by HeyHeyItsFei



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHeyItsFei/pseuds/HeyHeyItsFei
Summary: Makoto's curiosity gets the best of her, leading her to put her body on display for the world to see. Ryuji takes advantage of this and reveals her to be the pervert she really is.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	A throne fit for a queen

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all are doing good.  
> This one came to me earlier today and I rushed to get it done.

Being labelled as the arrogant, stuck up student council president, Makoto was used to being talked about behind her back and even while walking through the school corridors, she could hear people whispering about her as she strutted past them. Of course, since joining the Phantom Thieves this didn’t bother her as much, having finally grown a backbone and putting her foot down when she’s had enough of the mistreatment dished her way.

One afternoon while she was making her way to the student council office, Makoto couldn’t stop her curiosity as she finally listened in on the whispers directed her way. “Check it, it’s the stick in the mud with a killer rear,” she could make out as she passed a group of male first years, the boys eyes focusing on her butt the entire time she was in their line of sight. While she didn’t approve of being sexualised, let alone being gossiped about in such a way, Makoto couldn’t help but feel a tingle up her spine for being looked at as a woman.

She was so used to people just referring to her as a tool, thinking that she was just a self-centered, emotionless monster that only cared about her own letter of recommendation for being student council president. After joining up with Joker and the others, Makoto started becoming accustomed to being treated like a teenager, her juniors sharing banter and compliments with her, although none of them were like what she had just overheard. Her heart starting to race, Makoto quickened her pace to the office with everyone’s eyes glued to her.

Locking the door behind herself, she let out a sigh of relief before falling back against the door and sinking down to the ground. Taking a moment to compose herself, Makoto’s mind was a mess from this, conflicting feelings surfacing from just being hit on behind her back.  _ God, what is wrong with me?  _ Picking herself up, the girl was feeling like a child, being so worked up over such a trivial thing. Mumbling to herself, she spoke aloud in the empty student council office, trying to calm down and reassure herself that she had plans afterwards, “Let’s just hurry this up so we can meet up at Leblanc’s later today.”

* * *

With the sun starting to set, Makoto was rushing to Yongen-Jaya, feeling ashamed for losing track of time like this. She was courteous enough to message the group and tell them that she was running late, but she felt like a hypocrite for always preaching timeliness, and now she was being the one not making use of her time. Hoping that Ryuji of all people wouldn’t give her grief about this, the brunette finally arrived at her destination.

As Makoto let the door close behind her, she gave her greetings to Sojiro before hurrying upstairs to where the gang was. “S-Sorry I’m late, did I miss anything?” Finally taking a moment to breathe, she sat herself down on the leather couch next to the short, curly haired girl. “No no, it’s fine. We’ve just been.. Gossipping I guess is the best way to put it?” Haru responded, somewhat unsure as to what to make of the current situation. Makoto focused her attention on the rowdy bunch of juniors and what they were going on about.

“Come on, Ann. I’m telling you, that guy was totally hitting on you earlier. He was looking down at you with a hungry gaze,” the blonde haired boy spoke, defending himself. The girl in question slammed her hands against the table, frustrated with Ryuji’s justification. “That still doesn’t give you the right to hit him, Ryuji! What, you don’t see me going around picking fights with girls who hit on you? Oh wait, no girls even look your way,” Ann spoke spitefully, clearly upset that someone was trying to act like her knight in shining armor.

Leaning over towards Haru, Makoto whispered, “So they’ve been at it for how long now?” She knew that she should put a stop to things, being the mature member of the group, but a part of her just wanted to sit back and watch the pair sort things out amongst themselves. Haru took a moment before responding, “Uh.. Probably half an hour now? Joker and Yusuke tried to interject but.. Well you see how it is now.”

_ Right so now it falls onto me to put an end to this childish charade.  _ Groaning and sitting up, Makoto decided it was time to put her foot down despite only having just arrived, “Alright you two, shut it. You’ve been at it for a while now and you’re going nowhere. Ann, be grateful that Ryuji cares for you enough to look out for people trying to make a move on you. Ryuji, don’t resort to violence without needing to.” With a stern glare, she watched as everyone quietened down and sunk back into their seats in defeat.

“Now then, what’s our plan from here?” Feeling like she killed the mood, Makoto wanted to move things along as best as she could. Peeking out from behind her laptop, Futaba was the first to speak, much to everyone’s surprise, “Since we haven’t got any targets at the moment, how about we just take it easy and work on building our relationships up in the team?” Nodding her head in Ryuji and Ann’s direction, she knew that if things continued like that between the two, with no one stepping in to stop them, that the group would fall apart.

Contemplating what they could do as a group, Makoto nodded her head while speaking her thoughts, “That’s not a terrible idea. Maybe something like a sleepover would help? No, we’re too old for that.” She was surprised when there were numerous voices of approval to that suggestion, jolting her upright and drawing her attention to the group once again. “Yeah yeah, that’d be cool. We could like, watch scary movies all night and then when Ryuji falls asleep, we can draw on his face with a marker,” Futaba was the first to agree vocally, not holding back her mischievous intentions in the slightest.

The group all came to a unanimous decision, planning to spend the following night at Leblanc’s as there was plenty of room for everyone while also being convenient for them all. With that, the Phantom Thieves gossipped amongst themselves about their daily lives and how school was being a pain in the ass before all going their separate ways.

* * *

Later that night, Makoto found herself sprawled out across her bed lost in thought. She was still hung up about being talked about at school earlier that day, feeling conflicted about whether she was approving of such mannerisms or if she should be quick to refute such compliments. Thankfully, her older sister was not going to be arriving home until the dead of night so she could contemplate to herself as much as she pleased.  _ God, why did I have to overhear someone compliment my butt of all things? _

Standing up and checking out herself in the mirror, Makoto couldn’t help but deny that her rear was quite large for her frame. Giving it a slap and watching the cheeks jiggle, her mind was left wandering back to when she first came into contact with Kaneshiro before being saved by the Phantom Thieves. Thinking back to what she saw in the nightclub that day sent a shiver down her body while also surfacing many questions she still couldn’t answer to this day.

Throwing herself back onto her bed, Makoto grabbed her pillow and held it up to her face, burying herself into it while losing herself in her thoughts. Back then, she was awestruck at seeing the women in the nightclub willing to throw their bodies away as they threw themselves at the mafia group. She never quite understood the appeal of sex, but it still didn’t escape her curiousity as she has secretly looked into adult videos over the past few months. Seeing such uptight women go crazy and lose themselves at the sight of a man dropping his pants left her questioning whether the stars in the videos were right in the head.

A part of Makoto did want to indulge and try out what all these women online were going crazy over, but she didn’t know of anyone she could ask the favour of. The members of the Phantom Thieves were out of the question; they were all younger than her and they all held no secrets amongst each other that if she were to do something with one of the boys, it’d be public knowledge sooner or later. She also didn’t want to do it with someone that she didn’t trust, fearing that she might catch a disease or at worst, be filmed while doing it.

Frustrated, she reached over to her bedside table and grabbed her laptop, intent on satisfying her needs for the night. Going straight to the website that she frequented, Makoto was surprised to see at the top of the page a video titled, ‘Huge dick versus size queen.’ The vulgar title caught her eye, unsure of what a size queen was. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she opened it up and was greeted with what the title spoke of; within the first 10 seconds, a large cock was shown on screen, although Makoto was still unsure if it was truthful or not as she had never seen one firsthand.

Eyes glued to the screen, she couldn’t look away as a blonde came into focus before kneeling to service the erect penis, her tongue running along the length of the sizable member before engulfing it fully within her throat as if it wasn’t a challenge. Makoto found her hand roaming down to her womanhood, pushing aside her panties and rubbing her damp pussy as she continued watching the adultery before her. Seeing the dick worshipping on her screen was making Makoto question herself, whether she could behave rationally in front of a naked male or not.

Then the video transitioned to the woman measuring the male’s dick, her face covered in a thick white coating. Sticking a finger into her own aching womanhood, Makoto watched in awe as the member measured up to be 10 inches long. Imaging that it was her giving attention to the guy in the video, she threw her head back and pleasured herself with reckless abandonment, not caring for how vocal she was with her moans.  _ Maybe I should try to hit up Joker; he seems to be popular with the older women. _ As she pleasured herself, Makoto could feel an orgasm building up, ready to burst at any second before the sound of a door closing brought her to a stumbling halt.

“Makoto, I’m home,” a voice called out before the sounds of footsteps started to approach her room. The brunette’s mind was racing like crazy, trying to process what was happening. Quickly, she closed her laptop and put it aside before throwing herself under the covers, her face still red from the indecent act she was just committing seconds ago. Frustrated that she failed to get the release she was craving for, she knew she had to play it cool. She couldn’t afford to be caught masturbating by her own sister of all people.

A knocking at her door followed a moment later, “You still awake? Just checking up on you so I’ll be out of your way soon,” the tired voice called out from the other side of the bedroom door. Unsure if her sister was doing it out of courtesy or genuine concern, Makoto knew that she had to just go along with things for the time being so as to not alert Sae. “I-I’m fine, just about to go to sleep. Oh, I’m staying over at a friend’s place tomorrow night, so don’t worry if I’m not home.”

“I see. Don’t drink, don’t smoke, you know the gist of it. Not that you need me to tell you that, now do you?” Sarcastically, Sae responded before walking away, not wanting to waste her time staying up all night chatting with her younger sister when she just wanted to crash in bed. Makoto let out a sigh of relief that nothing escalated from this, feeling embarrassed for almost being caught in the act. Rolling over and burying her head in the pillow, she just wanted the day to pass.

* * *

  
  


Packing things to stay overnight at Joker’s, Makoto made sure to take with her the essentials; a change of clothes, underwear and some snacks. Looking at the clock and realising that she still had some time before she was due to leave for school, her mind began to race back to the previous night. She wanted to be complimented like she had been yesterday, and she desired to get a taste of man-meat, but she would never admit it for the life of her. Thinking to herself what she could do to garner attention, she thought of what the women in the adult videos wore.

Short skirts that left nothing to the imagination, often not wearing panties and a bra. Knowing that it was a big risk if she got caught, Makoto couldn’t help but give in to the nagging curiosity. Looking through her wardrobe and finding the skirt she wore back in her first year of high school, she knew that it was shorter than what she was approving of. Pulling the piece of fabric up her legs, she was surprised to find that it rested just below her pelvis, showing off her thighs for the entire world to see.

Checking herself out in the mirror, Makoto was content with this display that she was putting on. She didn’t dare to go commando, but the idea of walking up the stairs and having someone behind her look up and catch a glimpse of her bare pussy and ass sent a shiver throughout her body, a guilty pleasure that she didn’t want to indulge in at this time. Knowing that she would probably be scolded for revealing so much of her legs, she pushed those worries aside as she grabbed her things and left for school for the day.

On her way, she felt flustered with the amount of heads turning to look her way, eyes glued to her as she walked along while pretending nothing was wrong, although she knew very well what was happening; she was the center of everyone’s attention and she was loving every second of it. Feeling daring, Makoto reached into her bag and dropped her keys onto the ground in front of her, slowly reaching down and pushing her butt out, putting it on display for everyone to see. Her body growing hotter as she felt numerous pairs of eyes on her, she tried to behave like a clutz, knowing that it garnered some attention.

“Uh.. Senpai? What’re you doing there?” A confused voice called out to her from behind as she stood back up, the brunette flustered for having someone speak out to her while she performed such a daring display. Turning around, all of the colour left her face as the blonde musclehead of the Phantom Thieves was standing there, a hungry gaze looking down on her.  _ This is the worst person to run into.  _ Mentally slapping herself, Makoto knew that she had best pretend like nothing was wrong.

“W-What do you mean, Ryuji? I just dropped my keys, that’s all,” working herself up defending herself, she wanted to believe that Ryuji was dense enough not to take notice of this. As he nodded his head, Makoto let out a sigh of relief as she felt her heartbeat start to calm down, no longer threatening to burst from her chest. Realising that it was in her best interest to take control of the conversation, she quickly changed topics, “Come on, let’s just go. Did you pack for the sleepover tonight?”

Almost as if the thought had never occurred to him, Ryuji’s face lit up as if the lightbulb in his head decided to turn on. “Oh shit, you’re right. Um, I’ll see you later, senpai!” With that quick realisation, he dashed off in the opposite direction, not caring for a second whether he was late to school or not. Makoto was speechless, unsure as to what had just happened but thankful that nothing escalated from this. Although she only caught a glimpse, she could tell that the blonde boy was turned on by the display she’d put on for the world to see, a bulge having grown in his pants.

Glancing at the time, Makoto made her way to school before her perfect attendance record was ruined, her face red from the embarrassing scene that had just occurred.

* * *

After school that day, while she was making her way to the student council office to finish off some paperwork before heading to Leblanc’s for the night, Makoto caught a glance of Ryuji and Ann fighting amongst themselves yet again. Not wanting to interject, she hid around the corner and peeked in on the two. “How many times do I have to tell you, Ryuji? They’re just being friendly. They’re not going to pull me aside and have their way with me, for crying out loud.” Ann’s frustrated voice echoed down the hallway, the girl clearly having been saved from being hit on by the blonde boy once again.

“And I’m telling you, I don’t want to see anyone making advances on you while I’m around. What, do I need to scream to the world what’s going on between us?” Putting his foot down, Ryuji was growing more irritated by the second.  _ Wait, there’s something going on between these two?  _ Makoto’s curiosity was kicking into overdrive, thinking that the two of them were secretly dating and not wanting to make it public for some reason. As she pulled herself out of her daydreams, she noticed that Ryuji had pulled Ann into an empty classroom and slammed the door closed.

_ I really shouldn’t peek in on them.  _ Knowing that she should just move on and pretend she didn’t see anything, Makoto couldn’t shake the nagging feeling growing inside of her; she needed to know what was the deal with the pair. Looking around to check if anyone was around, she made her way to the doorway that Ryuji and Ann had just entered through and peeked her head through a gap in the door. Putting a hand to her mouth to stifle her gasp of surprise, she didn’t expect to see the pair all over each other.

Ryuji had Ann pushed up against a wall, their mouths glued to each other as they passionately exchanged saliva with one another. His hands were roaming across her body, groping her breasts before travelling lower to her thighs, gently rubbing his hands along them before sticking his hands up and into the girl’s panties, eliciting a moan from Ann. “You know, if you were honest with yourself that you were addicted to how I make you feel, this would be a lot easier on you,” a sensual voice spoke, which Makoto identified as Ryuji’s.

“B-But.. A-Ah, doesn’t the guilty feeling make this even more depraved?” Moaning as her body was treated like a toy, Ann admitted that she was only resisting the boy’s advances publicly so their intimate moments alone were so much better. Before long, the pair of them were stripped, a pile of clothes thrown to the side without a care in the world. Makoto couldn’t help but gaze in awe at how curvy Ann’s body was, not surprised in the slightest as she was a model. But what really caught her attention was Ryuji’s nude form.

In particular, the boy’s crotch. Despite having spent hours of her life recently watching adult videos, she couldn’t help but feel impressed at seeing a dick firsthand, although it was from a distance. She now understood why Ryuji talked big so much; he had the equipment to back it up. Even from the doorway, Makoto could make out that it was probably of equal size to the member she had seen last night, although the one in front of her much thicker. Her breathing grown heavier, she couldn’t pull her eyes away for a second.

“If anyone found out how well endowed you were, you’d have a line of girls waiting to be bent over and fucked senseless. Although, I kind of want you all to myself,” Ann spoke in admiration as she started to pump her hand up and down the length of Ryuji’s cock, her eyes hungrily locked on to it. Letting out a laugh, he scratched the back of his head before modestly speaking, “You know, I get it. But like, I don’t have my eyes set on anyone but you, Ann.” Bending forward to kiss the girl once again, Ryuji was in complete control of this situation, much to Makoto’s surprise.

_ I should leave now. _ Pulling herself away, Makoto was caught off guard when her name was brought up. “Although did you catch Makoto-senpai today? She was walking around with her ass practically on display. Make me want a piece of that action.” She knew that she should leave now before she got caught, but hearing that she was being spoken about got the best of her and brought her right back to her spot at the doorway. “Oh yeah? What, you plan on making her into your size queen? I can imagine it now, her strutting around school with that printed on that fat ass of hers,” Ann seemed to not be against Ryuji’s interest in the older girl, egging him on while speaking vulgarly.

“Oh I’d love that; I bet she’s secretly a huge pervert, you feel me?” Nodding his head, the blonde boy was loving the attention his dick was receiving as Ann had fallen to her knees and was now engulfing his huge cock in her mouth. Makoto had had enough, pulling herself back to her feet and leaving in a rush, not caring for how loud her footsteps were or if she alerted the pair, the only thought in her mind being to escape from the madness unfolding in that empty classroom before she found herself drowning in it.

* * *

Having indulged in paperwork to try and get her mind off of what she had just seen between Ann and Ryuji, Makoto had completely lost track of time as the sun was beginning to set. Pulling out her phone and checking the group chat, no one seemed to question where she was. Feeling somewhat upset that no one cared to ask for her whereabouts, she decided to message the group and inform them that she was just finishing up student council work and that she’d be there soon. Taking a moment to stretch before throwing herself back into the mountains of paper, Makoto was trying her best to keep her mind busy.

Minutes passed before she was abruptly interrupted by a knocking on the door.  _ It’s probably just the janitor. I should hurry up and leave.  _ “I’ll be leaving shortly, just finishing up some work in here,” she called out in response, hoping that whoever was at the door would go away and leave her to her peace and quiet so she could focus. Unfortunately, the door slid open before shutting, a blonde boy entering and approaching Makoto.

“Yo, I’m here to make sure you actually come tonight, and that nothing happens to you,” he spoke with a big grin as he took a seat, not caring for how disrespectful he was acting in the student council office.  _ Why does it have to be him?  _ Letting out a sigh, Makoto didn’t lift her eyes from the papers in front of her. “I don’t need you here to guide me there, Ryuji. You can head on out and I’ll join up with you guys shortly,” trying her best to get rid of the blonde, she couldn’t help but be reminded of the events that she had spied on earlier that afternoon.

“Chill out, I’m not going to interrupt you here. Or what, do you want me to ask you why you’re wearing such a short skirt and putting yourself out on display for the world to see?” Sarcastically, Ryuji knew how to hit her buttons, and seeing Makoto stop working was enough of a sign that he had succeeded. Infuriated and embarrassed, the girl hit the desk, “Excuse me? I’m not putting my body out there, you prick.” She wanted to escape this room quickly, to be free from the awkward tension building up.

“Oh yeah? Then explain why you were showing your ass to me when we met up this morning,” with a smirk, Ryuji was intent on pressing the matter even if it resulted in him being smacked around by the older girl. Scowling, Makoto was losing her patience. Picking herself up from her seat and gathering her things, she was intent on just leaving without finishing her work. As she walked around the desk with her bag in hand, Ryuji stuck his foot out, intent on tripping his senior.

With a thud, Makoto caught herself before she fell face-first into the ground, thinking that she bumped into a chair leg which caused her to fall. Unaware that her skirt had flown up and was displaying her entire rear to the blonde boy, she couldn’t help but let out a groan as she pulled herself back to her feet. His eyes glued to the prize, Ryuji wasted no time in standing up and closing the distance between himself and his senior, grabbing hold of her hips and pushing her up against the wall.

Letting out a shriek of surprise, Makoto struggled to free herself from the boy’s grasp, “Q-Quit it. I’m not interested, okay?” Scoffing to himself, Ryuji leaned forward and whispered into her ear, “You know, if you weren’t interested, maybe you shouldn’t have peeked in on me earlier.” Defeated, Makoto stopped resisting and just let the reality sink in; she had been caught watching Ryuji and Ann’s adultery earlier, and she couldn’t think of an excuse to get herself out of this.

Realising that the older girl wasn’t resisting anymore, Ryuji let his hands do the talking as he stripped Makoto down to her birthday suit with ease, marvelling at the nude body before him. He always thought that she was pretty stacked, and this just reaffirmed his thoughts. Makoto’s E-cup breasts hang down, with inverted nipples on each. Her navel region was pretty toned, not that it surprised him in the slightest. Then her rear was as large as he imagined, enough to refer to them as melons. Hungrily looking her up and down, Ryuji could feel the blood pumping in his member as he started to unbuckle his pants and drop them to the ground.

Makoto let out a gasp as the large member sprung free, going above and beyond her expectations from just earlier; if she had to guess, it was over a foot long and as thick as a can, with a set of apple-sized balls dangling beneath it. She could feel herself growing weak at the knees as her eyes were glued to Ryuji’s dick, knowing that she wasn’t going to be leaving this room a virgin.  _ God he’s fucking huge.  _ Shaking her head, Makoto couldn’t escape the clouds starting to fog her mind.

“Like what you see? I’ll tell you now, you’re going to be screaming my name and begging for more shortly,” with a smug expression, Ryuji grabbed Makoto’s hand and led her to the desk, bending her over on it before positioning himself behind her, “As much as I would love to have those lips of yours stretched out around my dick, I think you’ll be better off being torn open and reduced to nothing but a mess.” With that, he slapped the brunette’s butt before aligning himself with her womanhood.

Shrieking, Makoto knew that she was powerless to put a stop to the chain of events occurring. A part of her was craving for this, and she felt guilty for it, but she was craving for release and she’d be damned if anything stopped her. Shaking her hips in anticipation, she was trying to brace herself for what was about to come. Not a moment later, Ryuji thrusted his hips forwards, tearing open the brunette’s hymen and claiming her virginity, stretching her pussy wide open with his girth.

A loud scream erupted from Makoto’s lungs, echoing throughout the room as she was deflowered by Ryuji of all people, feeling disgraced with letting such a miscreant toy with her like this. Her thoughts were cut short as the blonde started to buck his hips, each long thrust in and out eliciting a scream of pain from Makoto’s lips before they were shortly replaced with moans filled with pleasure. “A-Ah ravage my body, you hung prick!” Managing to let out such a simple demand, she dropped her head to the desk as Ryuji didn’t even respond as he grabbed hold of Makoto’s hips before plunging his entire length to the base within the wet walls of her pussy.

“F-Fuck me!” Whining, she craved for more intensity, to drown in the madness she was just tapping the surface of. “Reshape my pussy with that enormous dick of yours, Ryuji!” Without a shred of shame with what she was saying, Makoto had finally lost control and let herself go. The pleasure that she was being treated to was too much for her, that throwing herself off the deep end to satisfy her own lust was nothing short of surprising to Ryuji.

A wicked rush of bliss coursed through Ryuji, knowing fully well that he was betraying Ann’s trust by fucking Makoto senseless, driving himself into her recklessly with powerful thrusts, the sound of wet skin slapping against skin filling the room alongside Makoto’s moans. Grunting, he buried himself to the hilt inside of the girl before letting out an eruption of cum, painting the insides of Makoto’s pussy white with a thick coat as she let out a loud scream, her own orgasm taking its toll on her.

Drowning in delight as her senses were overloaded with pleasure, she had succumbed to the desire and madness that she was questioning just the day beforehand. Quivering, she couldn’t make sense of what was happening as she could feel a burning sensation coming from her womb, which was now filled with Ryuji’s potent cum. Trembling, she couldn’t even manage the strength to turn around to look at her partner’s face.

“T-That was a good warm up. Ready for round 2?” Exasperated, Ryuji was catching his breath as he reaffirmed his dominance over Makoto, grabbing hold of her hips with a tight grip. Feeling desperate to break the older girl and mold her into a slave for his cock, he started to thrust his hips once again, not an ounce of sensibility as he was like an animal in heat; the only thing in his head was getting himself off. Picking up an aggressive rhythm, he knew that it was a simple and efficient way to push Makoto beyond her limits and break her.

The rough treatment she was receiving from Ryuji had made Makoto tremble, her body jerking itself backwards with each forward thrust from her partner, having surrendered herself to the insanity that was taking place. If she was in the right state of mind, she would’ve had complete control of the situation, but for now, she was content with just laying there and taking it thoughtlessly. As long as she got the sweet release she craved for, she didn’t care how depraved she had to act to get it.

“M-Make me into your size queen, your cum slut, whatever you like. J-Just PLEASE keep fucking me with that huge dick of yours, I beg of you!” Demanding and shrieking, Makoto’s emotions were running crazy as her hole was being fucked senseless, having already been filled with a thick, gooey eruption of Ryuji’s cum. With each thrust, a thrill ran down her spine as she was finding her head growing dizzy. She took the huge cock like a pro, the overwhelming rush of emotions keeping her drunk as her body continued to quiver by Ryuji’s touch.

Not one to keep a girl begging waiting, Ryuji gave her the senseless pounding she was craving for, feeling another orgasm growing closer each time he plunged his entire length into her trembling pussy. The pleasure building up in the both of them was taking its toll as they both were unable to form words, only inaudible noises leaving their mouths amongst the moans. With one final thrust, Ryuji threw his head back and yelled, “T-Take it all!”

Makoto’s mind went blank as her mind-blowing orgasm ravished her, sending shivers of pleasure all down her body as the intensity was more than she could bear, never having felt more ecstatic than she was currently. The joy of having her pussy filled with cum was enough for Makoto to let out one last ear piercing scream before dropping her head lifelessly to the desk, gasping heavily as she could no longer process her surroundings. Ryuji, realising that his partner was done and out, pulled himself free from her stretched out pussy and let the last spurts of cum spray onto her large rear, coating it with a hot white paint.

Moments passed between the pair as they both struggled to calm down, the intense session of sex leaving the both of them breathless. Ryuji, thinking back to what Ann had spoken about with him earlier, reached down to Makoto’s bag in search of a marker, intent on marking the brunette for what she was. Grabbing hold of her butt, he took long strokes, writing on the girl’s huge ass while she was incapable of resisting.

Taking a step back and nodding to himself with a sense of accomplishment, Ryuji pulled out his phone and took a photo of the spectacle before him; Makoto bent over the student council president’s desk with her battered pussy stretched wide open with a waterfall of cum dripping out and onto the floor below, with the words, ‘Size queen,’ written in capital letters onto her large butt. The noise of Ryuji’s phone taking a photo was enough to stir Makoto, although she was spent from the brutal fucking she had just received.

Exhausted, she could only compliment the blonde, “Y-Your dick is the best.”


End file.
